


Dragon Dreams

by belivaird_st



Category: Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Aurora loves Maleficent both as a big scary dragon and her regular, normal self.





	Dragon Dreams

The Dragon was curled up in one corner of her bedroom, waiting for her arrival. It breathed deeply once Aurora padded barefoot towards the horn headed winged beast and threw her arms around the creature’s wide, bumpy neck. Aurora kissed the Dragon on the tip of her long narrow nose. 

“Goodnight, Maleficent,” Aurora whispered.

The Dragon transformed back as the dark and lovely horn headed wingless fairy with her billowy cloak arms holding onto the golden haired princess. She hugged Aurora close to her, kissing her above the brow.

“Goodnight, Beastie,” she answered back.

Aurora giggled from the choice of words and clutched onto her, never letting go.


End file.
